


Tè

by will_p



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Backstory, Early Days, Gen, Pre-Canon, Tea, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: "Cos'è questa roba?"Erwin lo fissa, alzando un sopracciglio. "Tè," dice. "Credevo si trovasse anche nel Sottosuolo."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _tema libero! [300 parole]_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111668.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). (#salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo) (#teamTSH ftw!)

"Cos'è questa roba?"   
  
Erwin lo fissa, alzando un sopracciglio. "Tè," dice. "Credevo si trovasse anche nel Sottosuolo."   
  
Levi sbatte le palpebre e torna a fissare la tazza che ha davanti. C'era del tè nel Sottosuolo, ma non era così; il _loro_ tè era una sbobba schifosa, acqua dove avevano messo a mollo piante a caso per coprire il sapore di fango e marcio. Levi l'aveva provato una volta e l'aveva sputato all'istante.   
  
Sua madre, però, aveva provato del _vero_ tè. Gliene aveva parlato tra un colpo di tosse e l'altro, quando Levi le portava tazze di semplice acqua calda perché era tutto quello che avessero in casa; gli aveva detto che _fuori_ c'erano mille varietà di tè ognuna dal sapore diverso, e c'era chi le beveva col miele e chi col limone, ma, gli aveva confidato, il tè migliore era quello col latte.   
  
E ora Erwin gli sta spiegando che è _tè nero con un goccio di latte_ , e che dovrebbe berlo subito invece di farlo freddare, e Levi è così stordito che esegue senza fiatare.   
  
Il tè sembra ambra scura, un colore che gli ricorda le loro divise. Prende l'orlo della tazza tra le dita, delicatamente, e appena se l'avvicina viene avvolto da un profumo dolce, per questo il primo sorso lo sorprende - è _forte_ , non amaro ma intenso, con sfumature di spezie che si confondono nel retrogusto del latte.   
  
"Ti piace?" dice Erwin, ma da come sorride è chiaro che sa già la risposta.   
  
"Ce ne sono anche altri tipi?" chiede invece di rispondere.   
  
Erwin fa un verso pensieroso. "Molti, ma qui ne abbiamo solo un paio. Sono molto costosi."   
  
"Dovrebbero allargare il budget, allora."   
  
Levi chiude gli occhi mentre fa un altro sorso, perciò non vede il luccichio in quelli di Erwin mentre mormora: "Sì, dovrebbero."

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sapevate che tra interviste e novellizzazioni viene fuori più volte (tipo [qui](http://yusenki.tumblr.com/post/141485724499/au-smartpass-erwin-levi-close-up) e [qui](http://yusenki.tumblr.com/post/149649818013/au-smartpass-corps-tea-time-incident-levis) e [qui](http://worldofchicken.tumblr.com/post/115353420014)) che Erwin usa i fondi della Legione per comprare tè per Levi? Che bravo ~~marito~~ comandante.


End file.
